Mission : Love Me !
by La Guilde du Yaoi
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha doit entamer une mission des plus... anormale pour lui. Déjà qu'il accepte avec beaucoup de difficulté le fait qu'il soit tombé amoureux il doit maintenant faire comprendre son amour à la personne visée... Sasu/Naru
1. Chapter 1

Série : Naruto

**Titre :** Mission : Love me !

**Genre**: Comédie chez les ninjas / Romance / Lemon ( à la fin, peut-être)

**Couple :** Mystère et boules de gommes

**Auteurs : **LicyLie & Verity971

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne nous appartiennent (malheureusement) pas et les techniques de drague non plus (oui, oui elles sont vraies ! Toutes droits sorties d'un site de... drague/ (Verity : Pourquoi ça marche pas avec moi ?!)

**Note :**POV Sasuke qui est semble-t-il OOC because Naruto lui a fait tourner la tête ) _Verity : C'est quoi ce Franglais ?_

* * *

**Mission : Love me !**

* * *

_En ces temps merveilleux du début de printemps où fleurit l'amour à chaque coin de rue, on raconte que la raison se perd face à un sentiment jamais encore éprouvé dans lequel brille la douceur d'un sourire chaleureux._

* * *

Le soleil brille, le ciel est bleu et je m'en fous.

Qui suis-je ?

Mon nom est Uchiha Sasuke, né le 23 Juillet, un mètre soixante-douze, soixante-cinq kilos, ninja élu prince des glaces à l'hunanimité et fière de l'être.

Seulement, vu qu'il y a toujours quelque chose qui vient perturber nos vies lorsqu'on ne demande rien, je n'ai pas échappé à la règle.

J'aurai admis la chose si elle n'était qu'insignifiante mais étant donné que quelqu'un là-haut prend un malin plaisir à me pourrir la vie, ce n'était pas le cas.

En effet, j'ai trois grands problèmes, simples et en même temps complexes.

Le premier étant que je suis tombé amoureux – je sais que c'est choquant – d'un garçon.

Le deuxième est que le principal sujet de mon désir ne se rendrait pas compte de mes sentiments même si je les lui disais.

Et le troisième est que cette personne se nomme Uzumaki Naruto.

Maintenant, vous comprenez que ma chance m'a abandonnée pour une vie meilleure. Chance... En avais-je auparavant ?

Donc ma cible est un baka blond, véritable bombe à hormones -lorsqu'il porte autre chose que ses vêtements oranges- et qui n'en est même pas conscient.

Super... Je me sens déjà découragé...

Heureusement, en cherchant des armes, dans l'un des placards qui n'avait pas été utilisé depuis longtemps, chez moi, j'ai découvers un livre, digne d'appartenir à la collection privée de Kakashi, intitulé : « Mission : Love me ! ».

J'espère au moins qu'avec un tel nom, ce bouquin va m'aider.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Te vendre, tu feras**

_Demandez à vos ami(e)s quelles sont les qualités les plus marquantes chez vous. S'il n'en trouve aucune changez d'ami(e)s ! Mettez vos qualités en avant._

* * *

Aujourd'hui, en me réveillant, j'étais un peu anxieux. J'ai décidé d'utiliser ce livre sur les techniques de drague, garantit cent pour cent de réussite. Je verrai bien. Je me douche à l'eau froide pour reprendre mes sens. Il faut que je sois parfaitement éveillé et dispos. J'ai l'intention de t'avoir dès la première leçon ! De plus, des qualités, j'en ai à revendre ! Je m'habille correctement, pas trop de chichi : premièrement c'est inutile, deuxièmement tu ne verras même pas la différence, troisièmement... euh... Tu ne verra pas la différence ! Oui, je l'ai déjà dit, mais quand je disais que j'étais anxieux, je ne rigolais pas.

Le petit déjeuner. Le repas le plus important de la journée se résume pour moi à un café bien noir et rien d'autre... Pourquoi ? C'est simple, le thé, les croissants et autres, sont un tas de nourriture inutile surtout que comme vous l'aurez deviné, je n'ai absolument pas faim. Non ? Vous ne l'aviez pas deviné ? Quelque chose, au fond de mon ventre, m'empêche d'avaler plus. Tant pis, j'y vais. Je sors de chez moi. Il fait beau, aujourd'hui. Une journée idéal avec un temps idéal, une leçon idéal pour un amour idéal avec un garçon idéal. Tout est idéal. Hmm. À force de répéter ce mot, je ne sais même plus ce qu'il veut dire !

Il ne me reste plus qu'à chercher mes ami(e)s. Cela n'est pas un réel problème. Je suis le dernier des Uchiha, une famille très respectée dans tout Konoha. Je suis partit avec Orochimaru pour aquérir plus de force et je l'ai tué par la suite. Je suis revenu en héros içi. Comme quoi. Alors comment ferais-je pour ne pas avoir d'ami(e)s ?

Ah ! En voilà une mais... elle me prend pour beaucoup plus qu'un ami. En y réflechissant, c'est pas si mal, elle me donnera facilement toutes mes qualités afin que je les exploite pour toi.

« Sakura.

- Oui, Sasuke-kun !?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'attirant chez moi ?

- Kyaaa !! Tu es si beau, si fort, si intelligent, si mystérieux, si sensuel...

- Laisses tomber. »

Quel idée de lui avoir demandé à elle.

« C'est pourquoi je veux vivre avec toi ! Avoir des enfants de toi ! »

Pourquoi elle continue à s'exciter pour rien? Le seul avec qui je veux vivre, c'est Naruto.

« Pfff...

- Et je serais toujours là pour toi. Et je prendrais bien soin de toi...

- Sakura... T'es vraiment lourde...

- Et... Quoi ?! T'es méchant, Sasuke-kun ! Ouin !! »

Enfin, elle est partie. Je commençais sérieusement à m'ennuyer de cette situation. Malheureusement, je n'ai toujours pas eu ma réponse. Une vrai réponse.

À moins que ce ne soit son délire ? Bof...

Tiens, voilà Neji. Il est assit face à une maison. Qu'est ce qu'il peut bien regarder ? Bref, ça ne m'interesse pas vraiment, tout ce que je veux savoir...

« Hyuuga.

- ...

- Quelles sont mes qualités ?

- ...

- Surtout ne te presse pas. Six ou sept suffiront.

- ...

- Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

- Oui.

- Saleté. »

C'est vraiment du n'importe quoi, ce type. Enfin bref... Je trouverai quelqu'un d'autre.

Au détour d'une ruelle du même quartier, devinez qui je vois ! La protégée des Hyuuga :

« Hinata.

- Euh... Bon... jour »

C'est étrange, avec cette fille, j'ai l'impression que tout lui fait peur. Regardez, elle recule alors que je m'approche...

« J'ai une question. »

Pourquoi elle rougit ? Elle n'en a pas marre d'agir ainsi ? Elle commence déjà à me saoûler rien que par sa présence.

« Je voulais te demander quelles étaient mes qualités ?

- Tes... Tes qualités ? Je... Tu... Tu es..., hésita t-elle, Tu es... mi... mignon... enfin...»

C'est tout ?! Non mais elle pourrait faire mieux !! Si elle croit que je ne le savais pas déjà que j'étais "mignon"... Elle m'énerve !!

« En... Enfin... C'est... jus... te... »

Bon, j'abandonne ! Elle n'arrête pas de rougir et si je continus, je crois que de la fumée sortira de ses oreilles. De toutes les manières... Je la considère comme une ennemie. N'est-elle pas amoureuse de mon Naruto ?

Je continus mes recherches et la laisse en plan. Après cinq minutes, je repère Lee. Parfait ! Il s'entraîne, allons le déranger, après tout, c'est un problème de force majeure !

« Lee !

- Yo !! Comment se porte un lion rigoureux de la jeunesse tel que toi !!

- Hm. Contente toi de me donner mes qualités.

- Tes qualités !! Toutes les vertus de la force de la jeunesse sont des qualités que nous avons tous en nous, tel un lotus sous un coucher de soleil.

Qu'est ce qu'il raconte ? Mais ce n'est pas possible, je suis maudit !?

- D'accord. En d'autres termes ?

- Tu es super comme le sont tous les lions rigoureux qui vivent dans le désert !! La force de la jeunesse est la plus grande qualité dont on puisse rêver !! Et...

- Ca ira.

- De rien !! Reviens quand tu veux !! L'amitié fait aussi partie de la force de la jeunesse. »

Encore une tentative inutile... Non, mais vraiment. Je sais que mon signe astrologique français est le lion mais quand même... Où est le rapport ?

J'en ai marre... Et si je demandais simplement à Naruto ? Après tout, il est directement concerné... Je le cherche donc dans tout Konoha. Ce petit blond me rendra fou. J'utilise le futur ? J'ai tort ! Il me rend déjà complétement fou. Me faire demander à tout le monde mes qualités... C'est pas mon genre. La folie d'amour. Ce beau blond à qui je pense lorsque je vais me coucher, me demandant s'il ne partagera jamais ce lit si vide et froid avec moi.

Quand on parle du loup... Enfin, surtout du renard. Il est vraiment magnifique avec ses cheveux d'or secoués par le vent, ses yeux d'un bleu cristallin et son corps... Il sort de son restaurant préféré. Je me disait bien qu'il y était à une heure pareille. Il doit avoir manger une tonne de ramens.

Bientôt, c'est moi qui te ferais tes ramens, mon petit ange. Tu peux compter sur moi.

« Naruto.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as pour m'appeler par mon prénom ? T'es malade ?

- Non... Qu'est ce que tu aimes chez moi ?

- Chez toi ? Ben... J'adore ton salon et ta cuisine en plus tout est super grand là-bas !"

Non, mais dites moi que je rêve ! Que t'ai-je fais, Kami-Sama ?

- Baka. Je te parlais de moi.

- Je ne suis pas un baka, baka. Sinon, j'aime bien tes vêtements.

- ...

- Sasuke ? Pourquoi tu as un kunaï dans la main ?

- Rien.

- Te fâches pas !

- Je vais dire les choses d'une manière plus simple pour toi. Dis moi quelles sont mes qualités ?

- Moi quelles sont mes qualités.

- Quoi !? Mais...

- Quoi !? Mais...

- Pourquoi tu répétes tout ce que je dis ?

- C'est toi qui m'as dit : dis moi.

- J'abandonne !! »

Mais ce n'est que partie remise. Naruto, tu seras à moi. Parole du prince des glaces.

« Sasuke ! Reviens ! Pourquoi tu pars ? »

* * *

**A suivre !**

* * *

Licylie : C'est vraiment très con.

Verity : Je ne te le fais pas dire !

Naruto : Pourquoi je suis aussi stupide ?

Sasuke : Prince des glaces ?

Sakura :(courant derrière le pauvre prince) Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun !! Je te veux comme époux si c'est ce que tu me demandes !!

Sasuke : Mais, fous moi la paix !!

Neji : Haha! Je me suis bien foutu de sa gueule !! Super!

Licylie : J'adore ! Ca nous ressemble !

Verity : Ouais, on forme vraiment une compagnie d'enfer !

Naruto : Je ne suis pas stupide !

Verity : Si tu le dis...

Licylie : Bon, c'est partit pour le second commandement...

Verity : Encore plus hilarant! (t'as vu ? Ca rime !)

LicyLie : Bravo ! Tiens, une sucette !


	2. Chapter 2

**Série :** Naruto

**Titre :** Mission : Love me !

**Genre**: Comédie chez les ninjas / Romance / Lemon ( à la fin, peut-être)

**Couple :** Mystère et boules de gommes

**Auteurs : **LicyLie & Verity971

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne nous appartiennent (malheureusement) pas et les techniques de drague non plus (oui, oui elles sont vraies ! Toutes droits sorties d'un site de... drague/ (Verity : Pourquoi ça marche pas avec moi ?!)

**Note : **POV Sasuke qui est semble-t-il OOC because Naruto lui a fait tourner la tête (_Verity : C'est quoi ce Franglais ?)_

**Arigato gozaimasu pour toutes vos merveilleuses reviews !!**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**carO°o0°o0O° :** Si Naruto et Sasuke ont lu le même bouquin ? Sincèrement nous l'ignorons encore (hihihi) mais nouspencherons plutôt pour la coïncidence.

**iwaka-kawai, miss katakiuchi :** Voilà enfin la suite que vous attendez avec impatience !

**sorashi :** Ouais !! On a une fan !! Merci à toi pour nous suivre !! (Pour les jeux de mots, ben, ça vient tout seul !)

**aynalove77 :** Et, oui, Naruto est vraiment hors contexte parfois mais c'est pour cela qu'on l'aime XD  


* * *

**Mission : Love me !**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Toi-même, tu resteras**

_Inutile de jouer les mythomanes. Votre vraie personnalité est primordiale. Pour éviter de cruelles désillussions, quiproquos ou malentendus, rappelez-vous qu'il n'y a que la vérité qui compte._

* * *

En voilà une bonne idée ! Rester moi-même dommage que n'arrive pas à garder mon calme avec Naruto, ce beau blond qui se pavane devant moi, sans le savoir, du matin au soir. J'aimerai tellement le prendre dans mes bras, le serrer comme-ci ma vie en dépendait et lui dire de tout mon coeur :

« Je t'aime, Naruto.

- Salut Sasuke !

- Kyaaaa !! Qu'est-ce qui te prends d'arriver comme ça ! Tu m'as foutu la peur de ma vie !!

- Ben... Désolé.

- Comme-ci ça aller suffir... Euh... Naruto ?

- Oui.

- Tu as entendu ce que... ce que j'ai dit ?

- Ben oui, j'ai tout entendu.

- C'est vrai ?! »

Mince !! Il a tout entendu !! Il n'a pourtant pas l'air de le prendre mal... C'est ma chance il faut que j'en profite !

« Peut-être qu'il fallait que tu l'entendes.

- Je vois pas pourquoi ? C'est un secret ?

- Oui, un secret très lourd à porter.

- Si tu le dis.

- Mais maintenant, si tu... tu ne veux pas, je

- Moi, ça ne me dérange pas !

- Sérieusement ?

- Non pas du tout... Il ne faut pas avoir honte non plus Sasuke !

- Je suis heureux que tu me dises cela.

- Et, c'est la première fois que ça t'arrive ?

- Oui. C'est arrivé avec toi !

- Ah bon...

- Que fait-on de Sakura, d'Ino et des autres ?

- On ne va rien leur dire ! Ce sera notre secret.

- Merci, Naruto. »

Je m'approche de lui, mon coeur bat la chamade, je vais le faire, je PEUX le faire !!

« Hey !! Qu'est qui te prends ?!

- Je t'embrasse ça se voit pour te remercier.

- Mais ma bouche est réservée à Sakura !!

- Mais tu viens de dire que... que... Le secret...

- Oui ! Je ne leur dirais pas que je t'ai foutu la trouille de ta vie.

- Quoi ?! Mais tu m'as dis de ne pas avoir honte et

- Avoir honte d'avoir eu peur à cause de moi surtout que ça ternirai ta réputation !

- Mais je ne te parle pas de ça !!

- De quoi alors ?

- Tu m'avais dis que tu avais tout entendu !

- Ben oui, tu as dis : « Kyaaaa !! Qu'est-ce qui te prends d'arriver comme ça ! Tu m'as foutu la peur de ma vie !! »

C'est pas possible... C'est pas vrai ! Dites-moi que c'est une plaisanterie !! Moi qui me croyais si près du but...

« Pourquoi ce genre de chose n'arrive qu'à moi ?

- Tu sais, c'est normal d'avoir peur de temps en temps.

- Oublis ça. Au fait, pourquoi tu es venu près de moi ?

- J'ai oublié.

- Baka.

- Teme ! Tu pourrais pas arrêter de m'insulter pour une fois !!

- Non. »

Et voilà... J'ai échoué... Encore... Heureusement qu'il y a d'autres méthodes. Voyons voir, chapitre suivant.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Ton charme, tu dévoileras**

_On n'a qu'une seule chance de faire une bonne impression. Alors, attrapez là !_

* * *

Enfin quelque chose de vraiment simple et dont j'ai le contrôle. Naruto s'écroulera devant mon charme légendaire avant la fin de la journée si je ne m'écroule pas en premier devant le sien. De plus, aujourd'hui le temps est magnifiquement beau. Que demander de plus lorsque l'on a décidé d'aller se détendre près d'une cascade.

A peine arrivé, je constate avec désespoir que Kakashi est déjà au bord de l'eau.

« Sasuke-kun !! »

Tiens, je l'avais pas remarqué. Je me contente de leur adresser un signe de tête avant de poser la question qui me turlupine depuis quelques minutes.

« Où est Naruto ?

- Je suis là !! »

A peine a t-il fini sa phrase qu'il plonge tête la première dans l'eau avant de s'accouder sur le bord et de nous regarder avec un sourire éblouissant. Il est tout simplement magnifique. La vision de l'eau qui dégoulinant le long de ses muscles m'électrise je crois bien que je commence même à baver. Cette dernière pensée me rappelle à l'ordre et je me force à reprendre mon calme petit à petit. Un fois cela fait, je commence à enlever mes vêtements.

« Whouaaaa !! Sasuke-kun, tu as encore fait de la musculation !!

- Moi aussi ! Sakura-chan, regardes-moi !! »

Comment peut-il ne voir qu'elle ? Et moi, pourquoi j'ai invité Sakura ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, elle était là lorsque j'ai demandé à Naruto de m'accompagner et pire que ça, Kakashi avait débarqué de nulle part pour nous annoncer qu'il serait de la partie. Pourquoi moi ?! Je voulais juste que Naruto puisse profiter de la vue de mon corps et maintenant le voilà entrain de tenter vainement d'attirer l'attention de Sakura... C'est fichu pour aujourd'hui...

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Positif, tu seras**

_N'effrayer pas vos conquêtes potentielles avec vos exigences ou vos manies de célibataires endurcis. Parler de ce que vous avez à donner, pas de ce que vous avez envie de recevoir. Posez-vous la seule vraie question qui compte : que puis-je faire pour rendre l'autre heureux ?_

* * *

Comment voulez-vous que je sois positif lorsqu'à trois reprises mes tentatives d'approche échouent.

Bon, ce soir je vais chez Naruto et je lui dis que je suis prêt à donner à l'élu de mon coeur, peu importe qui c'est, de l'amour, du respect... Enfin, tout ce que mérite Naruto.

« Salut.

- Sasuke ?

- Hmf.

- Heu... Entres, Ino est là. »

I... Ino ? Non ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?!

« Sasuke-kun !! Je ne m'attendais pas à te rencontrer ici sinon je me serais un peu mieux préparé à l'avance !

- Ino est venue me voir pour vérifier que je n'avais pas tué les plantes qu'elle m'avait passé.

- Hum... Tiens, je t'ai apporté des ramens.

- Merci !! De ramens !! Super !! Je t'adore !! »

Il m'adore... Mon rêve se réalise... presque. Ino se serai pas mal si tu pouvais partir maintenant. Non mais pourquoi elle se rapproche de moi ?

« Dis sonc, tu es sacrément beau ce soir, Sasuke ! »

Oui mais ce n'est pas pour toi. Naruto nous emmène dans le salon où nous nous asseions. Un silence de mauvaise augure s'installe à la petite pièce. Ah tiens, je n'avais pas remarqué auparavant que Naruto s'était enfin décidé à nettoyer son appartement. Maintenant, on peut dire que ça resemmble à quelque chose de convenable.

« Et si on parlait d'amour ! »

Je comprends mieux à présent mon mauvais préssentiment. Pourquoi diable Ino a t-elle lancé ce sujet ?

« Sasuke-kun es-tu amoureux de quelqu'un ? »

Ok, je comprends maintenant pourquoi.

« Mais non, Ino c'est impossible, un iceberg comme lui amoureux ?! »

Attends, là, il est entrain de me chercher.

« Et pourquoi pas uzuratonkashi. J'aime quelqu'un.

- Ah et c'est qui ? »

C'est tout ce ça lui fait ? Et après c'est moi que l'on traite d'insensible.

« Je t'en prie, ne me dis pas que c'est Sakura ?! Tout mais pas elle !!

- Non, ce n'est pas elle mais je ne vous dirais pas de qui il s'agit.

- C'est étonnant de te savoir amoureux.

- Et l'élue le sait-elle ? »

Rien que pour le plaisir j'adorerai lui annoncer que c'est un garçon que j'aime. Juste pour voir la tête d'Ino.

« Non, j'attends que cette personne le comprenne d'elle-même. »

Faut que j'arrêtes de fixer Naruto comme ça sinon Ino va se douter de quelque chose.

« Naruto ! Il faut que je te parle !

-Tu le fais déjà !

- Suis-moi ! »

Je les vois sortir du salon. Ce pourrait-il qu'elle ai tout compris ?! La voilà qui revient... seule... Où est Naruto !

« Sasuke-kun !

-Où est Naruto

-Il a entendu dire qu'il y avait cinq ramens gratuits pour les dix prochaines personnes qui iront à Ichiraku Ramen. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Tu l'as fais partir ! Mais c'est lui que je suis venue voir !

- Allons, calme-toi. J'ai tout compris ! C'est de moi dont tu parlais tout à l'heure. Tu fixait Naruto parce que tu voulais qu'il comprenne qu'il devait nous laisser seul.

- Je te rappelle que l'on est chez lui. Va le chercher !

- Seulement une fois que nous aurons fini.

- Fini quoi ? Va le chercher tout de suite !

- Ne sois pas timide et embrasse-moi. »

Il ne fallu pas plus pour que je quitte en vitesse l'appartement de Naruto et de rentrer chez moi. C'est comme-ci j'avais vécu un cauchemard en direct. Ino voulant... Arrg... Je suis maudit, c'est pas possible sinon !!

Naruto... Naruto... Un jour j'arriverai à te faire part de mes sentiments et tu m'appartiendras !!

* * *

**A suivre !**

* * *

LicyLie : Voilà !!

Verity : Enfin !!

Naruto : ...

Verity : Tiens ? Sasuke n'est pas là ?

Naruto : Non, il s'est enfermé chez lui.

LicyLie : Pourquoi ?

Naruto : Ino rôde dans les parages.

Verity : Le pauvre...

LicyLie : Peut-être bien, mais nous avons encore besoin de lui pour la suite !!

Naruto : Ce sera pire ?

Verity : Euh... OUI !!


	3. Chapter 3

**Série :**Naruto

**Titre :** Mission : Love me !

**Genre**: Comédie chez les ninjas

**Auteurs : **LicyLie & Verity971

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne nous appartiennent (malheureusement) pas et les techniques de drague non plus (oui, oui elles sont vraies ! Toutes droits sorties d'un site de... drague/ (Verity : Pourquoi ça marche pas avec moi ?!)

**Note :**POV Sasuke qui est semble-t-il OOC because Naruto lui a fait tourner la tête ) _Verity : C'est quoi ce Franglais ?_

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : **

**INU :** C'est une très bonne idée que j'utiliserais dans le prochain chapitre ! Merci à toi !

* * *

**Mission : Love me !**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Drôle, tu seras.**

_Avoir le sens de l'humour n'est pas donné à tout le monde. Mais chacun peut faire un petit effort pour être drôle à sa manière. C'est une entrée en matière idéale pour briser la glace._

* * *

Super... Et comment je fais ? Vous avez déjà vu le prince des glaces rire ? Non. Alors vraiment, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais faire rire quelqu'un d'autre ! Donnez-moi une seul bonne raison pour le faire ?

« Sasuke. »

Je vous déteste tous !

« Naruto. »

Voilà, vous êtes contents de vous ? Parce que je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi je devrais le faire rire.

« Sasuke... Pourquoi Sakura ne m'aime pas ? »

Comment veut-il que je le sache et d'abord, pourquoi il me parle d'elle !

« Quoi que je fasse, elle ne me remarque pas. J'ai l'impression d'être totalement invisible à ses yeux.

- Moi je te vois. »

NON ! Ne me dites pas que j'ai dis ça à haute voix ? Comment va-t-il réagir ? A-t-il compris mes sentiments ?

« Mais c'est pas la même chose. Toi t'es seulement Sasuke. »

Deux de tension... Mais c'est pas vrai ! C'est l'empereur du mal ! Il vient de briser mon coeur ! Moi, Sasuke Uchiha, talentueux ninja, mort à cause de cinq mots. Il n'y a que Naruto pour me faire un coup pareille ! Allez, je lui donne un bon coup sur la tête et tout redeviendra normal. Heu... Non... Il ne va tout de même pas se mettre à pleurer pour Sakura ?!

« Naruto, t'es sûr que ça va ?

- Oui, juste une petite poussière dans l'oeil. Rien d'important. »

Bon, qu'est-ce que je dois faire maintenant ? Le réconforter serait le mieux mais... Je sais pas comment faire ça moi ! Il faut que je trouve quelque chose.

« Naruto ?

- Oui ?

- C'est quoi, une tâche bleue sur une fleur ?

- Une abeille en jean ?

- Tu l'as connaissé ?

- Non, mais c'était logique. »

No comment.

« Il y a deux patates sur une autoroute, l'une d'elles se fait écrasé et l'autre s'écrie : Oh, purée !

- Maintenant, j'ai faim. Tu viens manger des ramens avec moi ?

- Hmf.

- Je prends ça pour un oui.

- T'es sûr que tu vas bien, Naruto ?

- Mais oui, t'inquiète pas ! »

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le surveiller du coin de l'oeil pourtant il est redevenu comme d'habitude. Enfin, je crois surtout que c'est l'idée d'aller manger des ramens qui lui a rendu son sourire. Quand je pense que j'ai tenté de faire de l'humour...

« Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes Sasuke ? »

C'est pas vrai j'ai... j'ai... tenté de faire de l'humour !! Mais c'est quoi ce livre qui ne sert vraiment pas à grand chose... Sauf peut-être à me ridiculiser. Merde !! Et c'est seulement maintenant que je m'en rend compte ?! Décidement, je ne vais pas bien en ce moment. Je crois que demain j'irai demander une semaine de repos à Hokage-sama. J'en ai grandement besoin.

Mais d'abord, débarrassons-nous des objets inutiles et encombrants.

« Ah ! Sasuke ! Pourquoi t'as jeté ce livre ! Il ne t'a rien fait !

- Justement si, il a blessé ma fierté et s'est moqué de mes sentiments. »

Pourquoi il me regarde bizarrement ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fais ?

« Euh... Sasuke...

- Quoi ?

- T'as déjà vu un livre rire ? »

C'est quoi cette question bête ? Et je dois lui répondre quoi maintenant ? Qu'il est malheureusement un crétin fini carrément sexy que je rêve d'avoir dans mon lit ? Mauvaise idées ! Maintenant, j'ai des images de Naruto nu et en sueur criant mon nom sous moi. Non ! Il faut que je me calme... Calme...

« Sasuke ? »

Pourquoi il se rapproche de moi ?!

« Sa-su-ke ? »

CALME... Mais il veut que je le viol ou quoi ?! CALME... Ne prononce pas mon prénom comme ça, Naruto, ça me rend... CALMOS LES HORMONES !!

« Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

- T'as pas répondu à ma question. »

Donc, il suffit que je lui donne une réponse pour qu'il me laisse tranquille mais que lui dire ? Essayons de rester neutre, la première chose qui me passe par la tête...

« Pourquoi veux-tu qu'un livre rit ? »

Je crois bien que je viens de baisser dans mon estime personnel après une phrase aussi... narutesque.

« Ben, c'est simple, tu m'as dit qu'il s'était moqué de toi donc il faut bien qu'un livre sache auparavant rire pour pouvoir se moquer de quelqu'un. »

Mon dieu qu'il est bête. Quand je pense que j'étais à deux doigts de lui sauter dessus ! Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi ?

« Sasuke ?

- Hmf...

- Pourquoi t'as l'air faché ?

- Parce que.

- Parce que quoi ?

- Naruto !

- Oui ?

- Tais-toi !

- Pourquoi ?

- Naruto...

- T'es vraiment pas drôle !

- Pff... Gamin.

- J'suis pas un gamin !

- Mais oui c'est ça.

- Baka !

- Uzuratonkashi !

- M'appelles pas comme ça ! Teme !

- Naruto-nii-san !! »

Qui c'est ce gamin qui se permet de déranger notre échange verbal familier ?

« Konohamaru ! »

Je me disais aussi. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut à Naruto ?!

« Naruto-nii-san, s'il te plait montre-moi à nouveau ta technique ultime

- Le Sexy-no-jutsu ?

- Oui, il faut que je m'améliore.

- Ok. Tiens-toi prêt. »

Bof... Encore une action digne d'un gamin. Décidement, Naruto n'en rate pas une : prendre l'apparence d'une jeune fille dont la nudité est cachée par de la fumée. Pff, ridicule...

Attends il va tout de même pas utiliser sa technique en plein milieu de la rue. Tout le monde va le voir !! Ils vont voir MON Naruto dénudé !! Quelque soit sous quel forme il apparaît, nul autre que moi n'a le droit de le voir ainsi ! Il faut que je l'arrête !!

« Sexy-no-jutsu !! »

Merde ! Trop tard ! Vite il faut que je trouve un moyen pour le cacher mais avec quoi ?

« Sa-su-ke, je peux savoir POURQUOI tu me tiens dans TES bras ?! »

Le cacher avec mon corps était une très mauvaise idée. Je le relâche d'un seul cou, le faisant chuter sur le sol avant de m'éloigner pour mieux le regarder. Konohamaru le regarde aussi avec un air aussi stupéfait que moi.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me regarder comme des idiots ?! »

Kami-sama dites-moi que je rêve mais surtout ne me réveillez pas !

« Na-Naruto ?

- Quoi ? »

Mince il tente de se relever ! Respire Sasuke, respire !

« Surtout ne bouge pas !

- Pourquoi ? »

Qu'est ce que je dois lui dire ? Il n'a pas du se rendre compte que le sexy-no-jutsu avait, comment dire, mal fonctionné.

« Bouge pas ! »

Comment réagir sans que mes hormones ne s'en mêle !

* * *

**A Suivre !**

**Mais qu'a-t-il bien pu arriver à Naruto ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre (hihihi)**

* * *

LicyLie : Et un chapitre un !

Verity : C'est assez différent de l'idée première.

LicyLie : Ze sais mais ze ne pouvais tout de même pas laisser Sasuke tranquille dans ce chapitre.

Verity : Un point pour toi mais...

LicyLie : Quoi ?

Verity : Sasuke vient de se pendre.

LicyLie : Ben t'inquiète, il suffira de le ressusciter pour la suite !


	4. Chapter 4

Série : Naruto

**Titre :** Mission : Love me !

**Genre**: Comédie chez les ninjas / Romance / Lemon (à la fin, peut-être)

**Couple :** Mystère et boules de gommes

**Auteurs : **LicyLie & Verity971

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne nous appartiennent (malheureusement) pas et les techniques de drague non plus (oui, oui elles sont vraies ! Toutes droits sorties d'un site de... drague/ (Verity : Pourquoi ça marche pas avec moi ?!)

**Note :** POV Sasuke qui est semble-t-il OOC because Naruto lui a fait tourner la tête ) _Verity : C'est quoi ce Franglais ?_

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Aynalove77 : **Tu sais que si tu nous tues, tu n'auras jamais la fin et que donc tu ne sauras pas QUAND Sasuke et Naruto vont passer au niveau supérieur XD Et puis regarde : voilà enfin le chapitre 4 ! Contente ?

Alors là, **Kira-chan, Beyblade-forever **et **Sorashi **vous avez toutes trouvés une partie de la nouvelle apparence de Naruto mais, chut, je n'en dis pas plus pour l'instant.

Merci pour vos reviews qui nous encouragent et nous permettent d'écrire plus tôt la suite vu que nous constatons que vous l'attendez tous avec impatience ! Bonne Lecture !!

**

* * *

**

Mission : Love me !

**Drôle, tu seras. (la suite !)**

_

* * *

_

« Na-Naruto ?- Quoi ? »

_Mince il tente de se relever ! Respire Sasuke, respire !_

_« Surtout ne bouge pas !_

_- Pourquoi ? »_

_Qu'est ce que je dois lui dire ? Il n'a pas du se rendre compte que le sexy-no-jutsu avait, comment dire, mal fonctionné._

_« Bouge pas ! »_

_Comment réagir sans que mes hormones ne s'en mêlent !_

* * *

Je dois me calmer ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Tout va s'arranger n'est ce pas ? N'est ce pas ?! Alors pourquoi je transpire comme ça ? Je perds le contrôle ! Sasuke Uchiha, tu n'es pas digne de ton nom ! Inspire profondément et… expire… C'est bon… ça va mieux. Je peux gérer. Kami-Sama, je te remercie pour ce que tu viens de faire mais cela me met dans une situation… difficile. Il est tellement… tellement… à violer ! Je me demande encore ce qui me retient de le prendre, là, tout de suite !

« Naruto-nii-San ? » Ah oui… Je l'avais oublié…

« Konohamaru, vas t'entraîner ailleurs.

Mais…

Vas-y ! Sa technique a raté mais on va arranger ça.

Sasuke qu'est ce qui te prend ?

Naruto, surtout, surtout, ne-bouge-pas ! » Si tu ne veux pas te faire violer.

* * *

Je regarde le petit s'éloigner en faisait le plus d'effort pour ne pas poser mes yeux sur toi. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire pour arranger cette situation ? Si tu restes comme ça, tu ne passeras pas inaperçu… Une main tirant sur mon poignet me sort de ma réflexion et m'oblige à te faire face. Merde. Mes hormones s'en mêlent, c'est vraiment horrible. Tu es face à moi, me regardant d'un air impatient et féroce de tes yeux qui ne sont plus que deux feintes orange, tu as des oreilles, des moustaches et une queue de renard, tes ongles ont poussé et me rentrent un peu dans la chair. Mais le pire est, je crois, le fait que la fumée qui est censé cacher ta nudité est absente. Heureusement, tu es baissé et tes jambes cachent tout.

« Dis moi ce qu'il se passe. » me dis-tu la voix plus grave. Tu me donnes la chair de poule… tu es tellement attirant. Alors dîtes moi, comment je fais pour résister ? Vous y arriveriez, vous, face à une bombe sexuelle pareille ?

« On va chez toi. » J'enlève mon propre haut et le lui lance. Eh ben voilà ! Le grand Sasuke Uchiha refait surface ! Le sexy-no-jutsu raté n'est pas prêt de disparaître. Dans d'autres circonstances, cela aurait été drôle. Je suis sûr qu'il n'a même pas remarqué ne pas avoir l'apparence normale de sa technique. On ne le changera pas !

« Sasuke, aide moi !

Qu'est qu'il y a baka ? Tu ne sais plus mettre un tee-shirt ?

Ne m'appelle pas baka, teme ! Il y a quelque chose qui coince ! » Bien sûr… Ses oreilles ! Je m'avance vers lui sans vraiment le regarder et l'aide à mettre mon haut. Quand il y arrive, nous nous retrouvons face à face, les yeux dans les yeux et à ce moment…

* * *

« Je t'

- Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!

- Nhe ?

- Sasuke-kuuuuuuuun !!

- Merde !

- Sakura !!

- Tais toi, baka ! » Je l'attrape par les hanches et m'enfuis. Au toucher de sa peau, je me sens comme électrifier. J'ai des sueurs froides. Son odeur m'enivre, un sentiment de bien être pénètre chaque pores de ma peau, ta douceur me fait perdre pied, tes mains chaudes me frappant… me frappant ? Mais…

« Pourquoi tu me frappe, Uzuratonkachi ?

- Je n'arrive pas à faire autre chose !

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Je veux que tu m'expliques !

- Ta technique n'a pas fonctionné et…

- Sas… Sasuke-kun ?! » Merde ! Quoi encore ? Mais je rêve là ? Parcontre, Kami-Sama, Je te prie de me réveiller ! Elles sont déjà plusieurs derrière moi, tout ce foutu fan club… On dirait qu'elles possèdent un radar pour savoir quand je me déshabille… Les filles !!

« Et ?

- Et on doit rentrer chez toi pour tout arranger, fais moi confiance. » Le seul… Comment dirais-je ? Petit problème, est ce bordel de fan-club qui me poursuit, alerté sans doute par Sakura.

* * *

Maintenant que je suis torse nu, le nombre a doublé, forcément… Nous arrivons bientôt chez toi et je nous enferme à clef… Non… Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes seuls et que tu es en position de faiblesse que je peux profiter de toi, n'est ce pas ? Je me retourne vers toi où tu as les mains sur les hanches, un air de reproche dans les yeux. Ce que tu es beau…

« Alors ?

- Suis moi. » Nous allons dans sa salle de bain où il y a un miroir. Je le mets face à celui-ci et

« Wow… d'accord… Je crois que j'ai un problème.

- Non tu crois, baka ?

- Qu'est-ce que je fais faire ?

- C'est bon, on va régler ça » Il tente d'enlever mon tee-shirt avec grande peine et avant que je ne l'arrête, force trop et tombe dans mes bras. Je crois que je vais m'évanouir. Il est là, nu, face à moi, son souffle contre mon cou, son regard perdu dans le mien, ses cheveux me caressant le visage, sa bouche si près de la mienne, sa peau si chaude contre la mienne, sa queue –de renard, bande de pervers- autour de mes reins, ses griffes s'agrippant à moi, me mettant à sang…

* * *

Je le repousse violement… Plus violement que je ne l'aurais voulu. Il tombe et me regarde pétrifier.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Uzuratonkachi ? T'aurais changé de bord ?

- Je préfère encore mourir, baka ! »

Comment vous dire que je suis mort ce jour là… Je suis mort ce jour là ! Mon cœur ne s'est pas brisé tout simplement… Non… mon cœur s'est serré, s'est consumé a petit feux, s'est broyé, s'est déchiré, est passé sous du jus de citron pressé… Je dois me rendre à l'évidence… tu ne voudras jamais de moi. Tu es éperdument amoureux de Sakura qui ne te capte même pas et moi je suis là, attentionné à tes moindres gestes inutilement… Je suis vraiment maudit. Une sorte d'âme en peine qui ne trouvera jamais la paix ! Je voudrais tellement que tu comprennes… que tu me comprennes. Y arriverais-je ? Soudain, un bruit me fait sortir de ma rêverie… Ton ventre.

« Haaaan, j'ai faim, moi ! Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de manger…

- Tu iras manger quand on se sera débarrassés de ta technique foirée.

- Plus vite…, dis-tu dans un gémissement qui me donne des frissons…

- Alors, on commence.

- Na ! Je vais boire du lait.

- Du lait ?

- Ben… J'en ai envie… »

Il se lève et va vers sa cuisine où il ouvre son réfrigérateur pour récupérer une brique de lait toute fraîche.

* * *

« T'en veux ?

- Non.

- Dommage. » Il commence à boire goulûment et moi, à m'exciter. Pourquoi ? Oh… La raison est très simple, sa bouche s'est approchée lentement de la brique, le forçant à se pencher, ses cheveux suspendu dans l'air, sa langue, si sensuelle, à peine visible qui tète un peu trop vite, laissant un goutte dégoulinée sur sa moustache…

« Sasuke ? Tu es sûr que t'en veux pas ?

- Oui, baka !

- Alors pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

- Hm. Tu as… une goutte, sur, sur ta moustache.

- Ah bon ? Je ne l'a vois pas… » Bien sûr que non ! Elle est sur ta moustache…

« Essuie ta moustache, c'est tout. » Mais, il se fout de moi ? Je ne dois quand même pas venir lui enlever ? Si ? Quoi ? Comment ça, c'est tout ce que je veux ? Non ! Moi je veux… je veux venir la boire à même sa moustache !

Je m'approche de lui lentement, peut-être que par ce geste tendre, il comprendra… Kami-Sama, faîtes qu'il comprenne… Je lui enlève sa brique de la bouche alors qu'il venait de recommencer à boire… Sa bouche reste ouverte, comme me demandant de venir à elle… Je regarde cette goutte collée à sa moustache… cette goutte… peut-être la goutte de mon salut… -Qu'est ce que je raconte ? Je suis vraiment à déplorer…- Je me penche et lèche cette goutte. À cet instant, je me sens flotter… Mais je flotte !

« Touche pas à mes moustaches, teme !

- Uzuratonkachi !

- Dobe ! » Tu m'as soulevé et envoyé à terre… Sur le coup, je n'ai pas fais attention.

« Je n'ai fais que te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce ! » me dis-tu, le sourire aux lèvres. Tu es trop beau pour que je me fâche !

« Hm. On annule ta technique, maintenant. » Et c'est alors que nous commençons à travailler toi et moi… Quand je pense que la leçon du jour était de faire de l'humour… C'est mort ! Mais avec la prochaine, c'est sûr, tu es à moi…

* * *

**À suivre **

Verity : Bon, bon, bon...

Licylie : C'est plutôt drôle.

Verity : C'est plutôt très con...

Konohamaru : Pauvre Sasu-San

Verity : Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui ?

Licylie : Rentre chez toi, mon petit.

Konohamaru : Eh, la vielle, je suis pas petit, pigé ?

Verity : Mdr !! En plus, il est carrément OOC ! Trop bien ! Je l'aime bien

Naruto : A la vitesse où sa va, je me demande si on finira un jour ensemble...

Sasuke : Et moi donc ?!

Licylie : Vous plaignez pas, personne n'est blessé ou malade...

Sasuke : Comme dans votre autre fic débile ?

Verity Attention à ce que tu dis, Sasu-chan, la vieille va s'énerver !

Licylie : Je suis pas vieille !

Verity : Mais oui mamie, mais oui ! Aller, on va faire la suite, hein ? Toi comprendre Moi ?

Licylie : Baka !

Verity : Mais je t'aime !

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

Série : Naruto

**Titre :** Mission : Love me !

**Genre**: Comédie chez les ninjas / Romance / Lemon ( à la fin, peut-être)

**Couple :** Mystère et boules de gommes

**Auteurs : **LicyLie & Verity971

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne nous appartiennent (malheureusement) pas et les techniques de drague non plus (oui, oui elles sont vraies ! Toutes droits sorties d'un site de... drague (Verity : Pourquoi ça marche pas avec moi ?!)

**Note : **POV Sasuke qui est semble-t-il OOC because Naruto lui a fait tourner la tête ) _Verity : C'est quoi ce Franglais ?_

**

* * *

**

Mission : Love me !

* * *

Une fois que nous avons fini et que Naruto eu retrouvé sa véritable apparence après de nombbreuses hémorragies nasales de ma part, je suis rentré chez moi, seul, encore plus démoraliser que jamais. Et maintenant ? Qu'est ce que je vais faire ?

Je suis assis à terre, le dos contre la porte, je n'ai pas bougé depuis son départ. Plus je réfléchis, plus je me trouve vraiment... stupide. C'est ça, je ne suis qu'un idiot fou ! Fou amoureux... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prend... Je ne sais plus. Je crois que l'amour ne veut pas de moi. Alors, je finirai seul surtout si tu ne veux pas de moi.

C'est à ce moment que j'entendis quelqu'un à la porte. Je me relève et ouvre. Un grand homme, le visage à moitié caché par un masque me regarde, deux livres à la main.

"Sensei ?

- Alors, Sasuke ? On s'apitoie sur son sort ?"

Comme un signe du destin et après une courte discution, Kakashi-sensei m'avait ramené ce fameux livre que j'avais jeté avant que Naruto ne rate sa technique.

Je l'ai lu une dernière fois, juste pour voir si ce livre valait vraiment le coup et je peux vous assurer qu'il est retourné illico dans le vieux placard poussièreux. Malheureusement, la leçon qui j'y ai lu reste marqué dans mon esprit, je serai même capable de vous la réciter tellement elle m'a marqué.

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 6 : Le rendez-vous !

_La première impression est celle qui décidera de la suite de la relation. __C'est pour cel__a qu'il est très important de ne rien oublier et surtout de ne pas faire le faux pas qui vous mettra hors-concours. __Réflexion déplacée, ennui, tant d'erreurs qui vous feront passer un moment désagréable et vous empêcheront de réussir votre séduction._

_Le café, lieu propice aux rencontres et aux premiers rendez-vous en tête-à-tête._

_C'est un très bon moyen de discuter tranquillement, autour d'une boisson. Mais le moment crucial est, bien sur, le moment de régler l'addition. Surtout, ne vous faites JAMAIS inviter. Même si elle vous le propose plusieurs fois, ne cédez jamais et payez lui son verre._

* * *

« Sasuke pourquoi tu m'as emmené à Ichiraku Ramen ?

- Mange.

- Ok, mais c'est toi qui paye !

- Hn.

- Merci ! Je t'adore !»

Oh là ! N'entendre que ça, me donne la chair de poule ! Je devrais faire attention à mon pauvre nez. Il ne me regarde même plus et commande différentes sortes de nouilles. Je commande à mon tour et nous mangeons, face à face, tel un couple... C'est sensé être romantique mais... il a le visage remplit de nouilles ! Il reste tout de même magnifique, d'ailleur je crois que j'en ai une...

« Sasuke ! Fais attention, t'as une nouille près de ta bouche. »

Il se penche vers moi, me prend le menton d'une main et de l'autre enlève la nouille pour la manger avec appétit, un gémissement lui échappant. Kami-sama !! Sa peau est si douce, si parfumé et sa bouche si onctueuse… Si je pouvais juste l'embrasser, je pourrai enfin mourir en paix… C'est décidé, dés que nous avons fini, je l'invite chez moi et je le viole !! Je le prend et l'envois pour un allé sans retour vers mon lit... puis, j'effleure sa bouche tant désirée, tout en le caressant son torse halé...

« Sasuke ?

- Hum ?

- Tu vas bien ?

- Oui. Pourquoi ?

- Ben… Tu souris bêtement et tu as du sang qui coule de ton nez. »

Mer... !! Je n'avais même pas remarqué ! Et il rit en plus !! Au moins, il ne s'ennuit pas… Un point pour moi !!

* * *

Trente minutes plus tard, Jiraya arrive dans le restaurant. Il nous voit et... Kami-Sama, faîte qu'il ne vienne pas ! Faîte qu'il disparaisse...

« Eh bien… Naruto, tu sais que les légumes sont meilleures pour un ninja comme toi, alors cesse de t'

empifrer avec ces nouilles !!

- Mais, empêche moi, le vieux ! Et puis, c'est Sasuke qui invite ! Alors pourquoi je devrais me priver ?

- Uchiha invite ? Première surprise ! »

Et alors ? Ce n'est pas toi que j'ai invité mon vieux ! Allez, va t-en, laisse moi le plaisir de… Eh !!

Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ?

« Eh !! Gaï, Lee, Neji, Tenten ! Uchiha invite, vous venez ?

- Non, mais je n'ai...

- C'est vrai, Sasuke ? Mais pourquoi chez Ichiraku Ramen ? On devrait aller chez toi, non ?! Demanda Tenten un immense sourire aux lèvres. Elle m'énerve !! Pourquoi elle fait une proposition aussi stupide ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Comme cela le grand Uchiha montrera toute sa richesse ! » Mais… Mais

- C'est partit ! Je préviens les autres.

- Ah bon ? Tu fais une fête chez toi ?

- Mais non !! Usuratonkachi ! Je ne fais pas de fête !!

- Mais oui !! C'est géniale, les fêtes ! Viens ! On s'amusera, tu verras »

* * *

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que Naruto soit un beau gosse ? Il me regarde avec ses grands yeux presque larmoyant, ayant déjà ingurgité une bonne vingtaine de bols et bien sûr à mes frais ! Je ne peux même pas lui tenir tête… Je suis tombé bien bas. Est-ce cela être amoureux ?

Je finis par détourner la tête, en commençant à marcher. Ils prennent tous cela comme un « oui » alors que c'est plutôt un « je ne peux rien te refuser, mon amour » !

« Dis, Sasuke t'es en colère ? »

Ben oui, baka ! C'est tellement évident que poser la question est stupide ! Moi qui rêvait d'un petit moment en amoureux, rien que toi et moi, en tête-à-tête… C'est foutu ! Mais comment te le dire ?

« Non. » Ma faiblesse a parlé ! Dire huit mots, ce n'est pas compliqué ! Alors, vous me direz trois, encore moins !! Et pourtant, pourtant…

Allez, un peu de psychologie inversée pour ne pas le brusquer face à la réalité.

« T'es sûr ?

- Oui.

- Je ne te crois pas. Tu mens. »

* * *

Il continus de me regarder avec ses grand yeux… Kami-sama je défaille ! Il lit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert… Quoique ceci est très rare. Nous sommes déjà arrivés devant chez moi et Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, Kiba et les autres nous attendent déjà. Il n'a pas perdu de temps le légendaire Jiraya… Si je l'attrape…

« C'est super !! Y'a Sakura !! Je vais lui demander de danser avec moi. Qu'est ce que t'en pense ? »

Je pense que tu veux ma mort. Lente et douloureuse de surcroît. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu me veux autant de mal, Naru-chan ?

« Je pense qu'elle va te jeter, comme d'habitude et qu'elle viendra me voir. »

Merde ! Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Il me regarde, surprit... J'ai parlé comme si ça me faisait plaisir.

Bon sang… Il a la larme à l'œil. Sasuke Uchiha, je décrète que tu es le dernier des imbéciles ! J'ai parlé trop vite et tu venais encore de me faire souffrir ! Excuse moi, Naruto…

« Bon tant pis, j'essaierai quand même !! Ne jamais abandonner ! C'est comme ça que je conçois l'amour ! » Et il partit, lançant son éternel sourire.

Naruto… Je n'abandonnerais pas… Je t'aime.

Et voilà, encore une fois, j'agis comme un idiot en le laissant partir loin de moi... Je ne vais même pas participer à cette connerie qui se déroule chez moi et aller me coucher… Je te regarde parler à Sakura en rougissant… Tu es si mignon… Pourtant, mon mal de tête s'intensifie de minute en minute. Je crois bien que ce soir je vais dormir comme une souche.

* * *

À suivre !

* * *

LicyLie : ...

Sasuke : ...

Naruto : ...

Verity : Ben quoi ?

LicyLie : Tu as pris trop de temps pour écrire un si petit chapitre !!

Sasuke : Je n'aurai jamais Naruto à ce train là !!

Naruto : ...

Verity : Tu ne me gueules pas deçu, Naru-chan ?

Naruto : Mouhahahahaha !!

LicyLie : Qu'est ce qui lui prend ?

Verity : Il a lu le scénario du prochain chapitre...

LicyLie : Ah d'accord... Bon eh bien, au travail !

Naruto : Au fait, ce chapitre est l'avant dernier alors envoyez vos reviews afin de nous faire part de vos idées en mieux ou en pire !

Sasuke : Traitre !


	6. Chapter 6

**Série : **Naruto

**Titre :** Mission : Love me !

**Genre**: Comédie chez les ninjas

**Auteurs : **LicyLie & Verity971

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne nous appartiennent (malheureusement) pas et les techniques de drague non plus (oui, oui elles sont vraies ! Toutes droits sorties d'un site de... drague/ (Verity : Pourquoi ça marche pas avec moi ?!)

**Note : **POV Sasuke qui est semble-t-il OOC because Naruto lui a fait tourner la tête ) _Verity : C'est quoi ce Franglais ?_

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : **

**Kakashie61 :**Merci pour ta review. Ce chapitre va t'apporter des réponses mais les révélations viendront pour le dernier chapitre. Il faudra attendre encore un peu. A+

* * *

**Mission : Love me !**

* * *

Je me dirige lentement vers ma chambre. En bas, la soi disant fête vient de commencer mais moi, je suis vraiment trop fatigé. Fatigué de tout. Fatigué de ta naïveté, fatigué de t'être transparent, fatigué de rêver chaque nuit de nous deux...

Il faut que je me rende à l'évidence, que j'arrête de me voiler la face. On ne pourra jamais être ensemble. Non, ce n'est pas un abandon et encore moins un échec. C'est juste un simple constat.

J'arrive enfin devant la porte et l'ouvrant, j'aperçois ce satané bouquin, posé sur ma table de chevet, qui ne m'a créé bien plus de problême que de service. Etrange, j'étais persuadé de l'avoir jeter j'irai le brûler demain pour de plus le revoir même si je dois admettre que ce livre m'a tout de même appris une chose : ne jamais se fier à un bouquin vendu dans un unique but commercial. Et pourtant j'y ai crus. J'était prêt à croire tout ce qui pouvais me permettre d'accéder au coeur de Naruto.

Je me change tranquillement mettant mon pyjama. En bas, je peux distinguer le son de rire.

« Amuse toi bien, Naru-chan. Demain est un autre jour. »

Je me plonge lentement dans mes draps. Une bonne nuit de repos m'appelle. Entre mes nuits blanches à te regarder ou devrais-je dire à t'espionner dormir et mes nuits mouvementées où je t'imagine dans mes bras je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de bien dormir.

Je ramène sur moi les couvertures toujours froides de mon grand lit vide sans toi...

Peu à peu, mes perceptions diminuent : je ne sens presque plus le vent qui caresse mes cheveux, vos voix aussi semblent s'assourdir. Je me sens un peu mieux mais vide.

**OooOoOoOoOo**

Ce fut une main lui secouant légèrement l'épaule qui le réveilla. Ouvrant les yeux il aperçut un visage pâle au-dessus du sien et se recula pour attendre l'autre bord du lit lorsqu'il reconnut la personne lui faisant face. En effet, Sakura lui faisait un large sourire tout en étant couchée dans son lit une couverture cachant sa nudité. Au bord de la crise de panique lorsqu'il remarqua ce détail, Sasuke vit qu'il était lui aussi nu ! Un hurlement d'horreur franchit ses lèvres.

« Sasuke, réveille-toi ! »

Quelqu'un le secouait à nouveau et pas n'importe qui car s'était la voix de Naruto. Sasuke voulu ouvrir les yeux mais l'horreur de son premier réveil éveilla un doute en lui.

« Teme ! Arrête de rester au lit je dois te parler ! »

La curiosité de Sasuke s'éveilla et il ouvrit ses paupières pour apercevoir Naruto se tenant debout devant son lit. Soulagé de voir qu'il avait cauchemardé, il se releva et attendit de savoir se que lui voulait le blond de ses rêves. Naruto voyant qu'il avait enfin l'attention de son meilleur ami et rival se décida à parler malgrè ses joues empourprées.

« J'ai décidé de me marier et... Je voudrais que tu sois mon témoin. »

Le coeur de Sasuke se brisa en mille morceaux. Il venait de perdre toutes ses chances.

C'est la gorge sérrait qu'il demanda l'identité de l'heureuse élue.

« Je... C'est Hinata. »

Sasuke se réveilla en sursaut et tenta tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle gardant sa main gauche au niveau de sa poitrine. Il avait encore rêvé mais le choc était là, il ressentait toujours la douleur face à la révélation de Naruto. Même si c'était un cauchemar il souffrait énormement.

La respiration redevenue régulière, il se laissa retomber sur le matelas avant de remarquer un regard inquié qui le fixait.

« Naruto ?

- Tu as crié alors je suis venu voir si tu allais bien. »

**OoOooOoOoOo**

Encore un rêve mais quand est-ce que je vais me réveiller pour de bon !

« Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? »

Je me mis à le fixer intensément. Je venais de ressentir une profonde peur de le perdre, de le voir partir aimer quelqu'un d'autre. Je sais que je rêve encore car jamais Naruto ne serait venu dans ma chambre parce qu'il s'inquiété pour moi mais je n'ai pas l'intention de le laisser repartir.

« Sasuke ? »

Il s'est rapproché de moi et je sens sa main se poser sur mon front. Quelle douce sensation.

« C'est étrange, tu n'as pourtant pas de fièvre. Je crois que je devrais appeler le docteur au cas où tu couverais quelque cho... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que je scellais mes lèvres au siennes l'ayant auparavant attrapé et entouré de mes bras. Naruto sursauta de surprise et je relâcha sa bouche mais pas son corps toujours maintenu par mes bras.

« S...S...Sasuke ! » Naruto bafouilla et tenta de réloigner de moi.

Je l'attira de nouveau jusqu'à moi et le fis basculer sur le lit. Naruto rougit se retrouvant sous mon propre corps et je réentrepris de l'embrasser, mordillant légèrement sa lèvre inférieure afin qu'il me permette d'accéder à sa bouche. Malheureusement, je le sentis résister. Me s'éparant de nouveau de lui, j'approchai ma bouche de son oreille avant de lui souffler les trois mots que je n'avais jamais osé lui dire :

« Je t'aime. »

Ses yeux s'écarquillent grandement et une rougeur apparut sur son visage le rendant encore plus irrésistible. Ma tête vient rejoindre le creux de son cou où j'en profite pour y laisser quelques baisers papillons avant de remonter sur tes lèvres.

Le manque de réaction de la part de Naruto me trouble un peu. D'habitude lorsque je rêve de nos nuits torrides ensembles j'arrive à le faire réagir mais là ce n'est pas pareille. Redressant la tête, je vois la lune refléter ses rayons dans les yeux bleus de mon ange blond les faisant étinceler. Il est magnifique, je veux que ce rêve ne s'arrête jamais et ainsi le garder pour moi.

**OoOOoOoOoOo**

**Lemon**

**OoOOoOoOoOo**

Je plongea mes doigts dans ses cheveux et l'embrassa. Afin de détourner son attention, je passais mes mains sous son t-shirt caressant ainsi son torse et ses hanches. Son corps se mit à frémir sous mes délicats gestes et je pu enfin accéder à l'intérieur de sa bouche introduisant ma langue dans cet antre chaud et humide jusqu'à sa rencontre avec la tienne. Elles jouèrent à cache-cache, se cherchant, se trouvant mais j'en veux plus et je dévore ta bouche, une bosse se formant au niveau de mon entre-jambe et je peux ressentir petit à petit ton corps réagir et tu rompt notre baiser respirer. Je caresse ta joue puis me dirigeant vers ton oreille je souffle d'une voix plein de désir :

« J'ai envie de toi, Naru-chan. »

Je me redresse et tu t'agrippe à moi avant de reprendre posséssion de ma bouche. Cette fois-ci c'est moi qui suis surpris : tu réponds enfin à mes sentiments. N'hésitant pas de l'occasion, j'approfondis longuement le baiser et frotte subtilement nos membres l'un contre l'autre nous arrachant des légers gémisements de plaisir assourdis par nos lèvres scellaient. Je continus à onduler mes hanches jusqu'à ce que n'en pouvant plus tu lâches ma bouche pour pousser un long gémissement. Tes yeux sont fermés, tes joues sont rouges, tu es tellement désirable et sous mon emprise.

Qui pourrait l'aimer plus que moi ?

J'accélére le rythme et tes gémisements se transforment progressivement en cri. Tu répéte mon nom m'excitant deux fois plus. Je m'arrête subitement avant de reprendre tes lèvres.

Je ne peux plus m'en passer.

Doucement, je retire ton haut et fais de même pour moi. Ton buste halé contre le mien j'embrasse tes joues, ton cou sur lequel je m'arrête afin de le marquer d'un suçon puis je continu ma trajectoire vers ton torse. Je fais une nouvelle pause à tes tétons ceux-ci devenant durs et roses sous ma langue brûlante.

Une fois humidifié, je les abandonne pour reprendre mon chemin, mes mains arrivant bien plus vite à mon but, touchent et carressent ton érection à travers ton caleçon.

Tu te mets à onduler sous moi montrant ton impatience.

« Calme-toi, Naru-chan, nous avons la nuit devant nous. »

Je titille ton nombril de ma langue tout en gardant ma main sur cette partie de ton corps qui m'appelle te faisant te cambrer. Tu te redresse sur tes coudes ton regard suppliant me fixant tout en haletant. Je ne peux résister à cette vision de luxure et enlève doucement le tissu devenu inutile. Une fois ton membre libéré je l'attrape et le prend en bouche d'un coup. Une longue plainte quitte tes lèvres ton souffle se faisant court. J'entame alors de long va et vient, regardant chacune de tes réactions jusqu'à ce que tu te libères en moi en un râle de plaisir répétant sans cesse mon nom.

J'avale chaque gouttes de ta semence et me redresse pour te voir me sourire avant de me faire remonter jusqu'à ton visage afin de scellait nos lèvres tout en tentant de retirer mon bas.

Tu y arrives et fais descendre celui-ci à l'aide de tes pieds qui me caresse au passage.

Une fois ton but atteint, tu recommence à te frôler sensuellement contre moi. J'arrive à sentir ta hampe qui se redresse à nouveau ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter mon désir.

J'embrasse ton cou tout en te présentant deux doigts que tu attrapes rapidement avec ta bouche les humidifiant et gémissant en même temps. Une fois que j'eus jugé le moment venu je te les repris pour les diriger vers ton anus, le caressant avant d'y faire pénétrer mes doigts d'un coup tout en entamant un mouvement de va et vient sur ton sexe. Tu pousse un cri de douleur mélangé à un autre de plaisir. Tu m'excite vraiment et j'accélére le rythme en faisant onduler mes doigts.

« Sasuke...viens...s'il...te plaît...en...moi... »

Je ne me fais pas attendre et m'exécute entrant doucement en toi et poussant un râle de contentement tandis que tu gémis. Apercevant des larmes au coin de tes yeux je t'embrasse afin de te rassurer. J'enchaîne doucement mes coups de rien, te faisant crier lorsque je frôle ta prostate.

« Plus...viTE...plus fORT... »

J'accélére alors le rythme répondant à tes supplications jusqu'à que la jouissance de plus en plus proche. Nous finissons par y arriver criant notre joie nos semences s'écoulant avant de nous laisser retomber sur le lit. Afin de ne pas écraser mon ange je me pousse sur le côté avant de le prendre dans mes bras. Nos souffles sont encore saccadés mais petit à petit notre respiration redevient normal.

« Je t'aime, Naru-chan.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime. »

**OoOOoOoOoOo**

**Fin du lemon**

**OoOOoOoOoOo**

Je me réveille doucement, la lumière du jour éclairant ma chambre...vide. C'est toujours la même chose je devrais m'y être habitué mais se réveiller seul après avoir des rêves érotiques comprenant Naruto et j'ai le moral à zéro. Je me lève et pars dans la salle de bain afin de pouvoir me remettre les idées au clair. Environ trente minutes plus tard alors que je finis de m'habiller j'entends un bruits de vaisselle brisée. Me précipitant dans la cuisine je t'aperçois ramassant le verre que tu viens de casser seulement habillé d'un de mes anciens pantalons noirs qui te va d'ailleurs à merveille mais je suis trop étonné de te voir ici pour avoir le temps de baver sur ton corps.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

- Tu me dis que tu m'aimes pour m'avoir dans ton lit et après tu veux me jeter ?!

-Q...Quoi ?! »

Je reste stupéfait sur place, j'ai dû raté un épisode là. Je te vois t'approcher de moi et m'embrasser d'un baiser chaste.

Kami-sama !! Ce n'était pas un rêve !!

* * *

**A Suivre !**

* * *

LicyLie : Voilà il ne plus que le dernier chapitre...

Verity : ...qui s'intitulera "Révélation" !

Sasuke (lisant le scénario du prochain chapitre) : Je savais qu'il y avait un truc qui clochait avec ce fichu bouquin !!

Verity : CHUT ! Tu vas gâcher la suite !!

LicyLie : Allez, tentez de deviner la révélation de la suite pour voir !


End file.
